Just Another Day
by starryrandomicity
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries. There's something wrong with Jeremie, but he refuses to tell. XANA attacks and this time he's done his utmost to stop Odd, Ulrich and Yumi getting to Lyoko or is it really him? Please R&R UXY JXA
1. The Beginning

Code Lyoko Fanfic

Just Another Day

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I don't own Lyoko, no matter how much I'd like to. Sue me and you'd get about 33p. 

It was another day at the Kadic academy. Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd walked into their Science class. They took their seats and stared mindlessly at Ms Hertz.

'Boring.' Mumbled Odd as they were asked to take notes.

Ulrich grinned at Odd and scribbled something down. Jeremie glanced out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

Ulrich, have you noticed how strangely Jeremie's been acting recently?' Odd whispered, poking Ulrich with his pencil as they began drawing diagrams.

'Ouch!' Ulrich moaned, before answering Odd's question. 'Yeah. It's weird. He's never usually this blank.' He finished, waving a hand in Jeremie's face.

Jeremie snapped out of his trance and turned to face Ulrich. 'What?' He asked, looking startled.

'Jeremie, you've been acting like this for a while now, what's wrong?' Ulrich asked.

'N-Nothing.' Jeremie replied quickly. 'I've just been wondering…It's been a while since XANA last attacked…I hope he's not up to something…something…big.' He finished.

'Well, you've got a point.' Ulrich said, looking outside, though he had a feeling that something else was bothering him.

Eventually the lesson was over. They made their way outside to head off to Math, but struggled against a fierce wind.

'How did it get so windy all of a sudden?' Odd asked, pushing himself forward. He reached out to grab a rail but was pushed back as he tried to move.

'I dunno.' Ulrich replied. He lunged for a tree as the wind got stronger.

'Maybe XANA…' Jeremie said, before he was forced back.

Odd grabbed one of the benches before he was blown away. 'Well, you should contact Aelita just incase.' He said to Jeremie.

'Right.' Jeremie made his way to his room to see Aelita, as Ulrich and Odd made their way to Yumi.

'I don't think this is right.' Yumi said as she struggled against the wind.

'Brilliant deduction.' Odd said quickly as he grabbed a rail.

'Probably XANA.' Ulrich concluded. He turned around to notice Jeremie walking slowly towards them, being forced back by the wind.

'It's XANA.' He said quickly.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie made their way to the factory, forcing their way through the wind.

'You know, I kind of get the feeling that XANA's just trying to delay us here.' Ulrich said, holding onto a tree.

'Maybe…' Jeremie said slowly.

'Well, let's hurry up.' Yumi finished, going down the ladders leading to the tunnels.

Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd followed close behind, and eventually they arrived at the factory. They left Jeremie to head to the scanners.

When they reached the scanner room, they walked forward.

'What the-' Ulrich gasped when he saw it.

'What-' Yumi too was lost for words.

'XANA.' Odd said quietly.

Author's note:

Yeah, my first fic, don't be too harsh, but I do ask for some criticism. It's not brilliant, but I'm working on it.  Please review. I'll have the next chapter up soon. 


	2. Jeremies Secret

Chapter 2

XANA's Plan

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi stared at the mess before them. All of the scanners were broken, their wiring torn from their sockets; the whole room itself trashed.

Odd darted back up to the elevator to inform Jeremie. He stood in the elevator silently as it started on its way up.

All of a sudden it slowed to a stop and it went dark. 'What?' Murmured Odd. 'It's not even half-way there yet…' He pushed the button, but the elevator wouldn't budge.

'Way to go XANA.' Odd said under his breath.

---------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Yumi were busy trying to fix the scanners, though in that state it seemed impossible. Yumi stopped and turned to Ulrich.

'This is hopeless.' She said shortly. 'Let's just go and find Jeremie.'

Ulrich nodded and was about to start walking forward when he heard Odd yelling for help from within the elevator.

'Odd? Is that you?' He called.

He listened for a reply- but all he heard was a shrill yell in return.

'Odd!' Yumi cried loudly.

-----------------------------------------------

Odd lay knocked out in the elevator. He had been trying to fix the elevator and had touched a live fuse, getting electrocuted.

He lay, his eyes closed and his hand bleeding. Now Yumi and Ulrich were stuck in the scanner room and Jeremy was really the only one who could do much…

-----------------------------------------------

Jeremy looked up at the screen, realising that Yumi, Ulrich and Odd still hadn't gotten into the scanners.

'What's taking so long?' He called to them.

------------------------------------------------

Yumi looked up when she heard Jeremy's voice.

'Jeremy we can't get to the scanners. They've been trashed.' She told him, looking to Ulrich.

'Well that's just great…' Jeremy said, sounding somewhat absent.

'Do you think it could be XANA's doing?' Ulrich asked, guessing it probably was.

'Probably.' Jeremy replied quickly and hurriedly.

Ulrich wasn't convinced. 'Jeremy? Is there something you're not telling us?' He asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

'No-no.' Jeremy replied. He didn't want them to find out anything. The longer they believed it was XANA, the better.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Aelita was trying to make her way to the activated tower after being informed that the others couldn't make it.

She hid quickly as she noticed two Krabs blocking the tower.

'Jeremy, I can't get to the tower.' She said quickly, glancing around.

'Wait there, and I'll see if I can help the others.' Came Jeremy's voice.

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Yumi and Ulrich were following Jeremy's instructions to fix the Scanners. When they heard his voice once more, Yumi stood up slowly.

'Jeremy, we're not much further forward. We've only done one scanner- and we're not even sure if we've done it right!' She said hurriedly.

'Well, we have to try it- which one of you is going to go?' He asked.

'I'm going.' Ulrich said, speaking finally after staying silent for so long.

Yumi looked on as Ulrich walked over to the Scanner. She grabbed his arm.

'What?' Ulrich asked, turning.

'Nothing…' Yumi said quickly, blushing slightly. 'Just…Be careful.'

Author's Note:

Sorry if you thought I'd abandoned you, I've had a hectic week. : ) Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope to hear from you again. : ) Sorry it's so short too. I'm working on a loger chapter. See ya for now!


	3. The Secret is Revealed

Just Another Day: Chapter 3

Author's Note: 

Oh my gosh, you have no idea how sorry I am. My computer has been broken for months, and it's taken ages to get it fixed. I had my chapters typed up, but we got a new computer and everything got wiped from the old system. I am so sorry for anyone who has been waiting to see a new chapter. I can't apologise enough for the lack of updating. I am so sorry!

Anyway, on with the story. I'll maybe make this one a little shorter, then put a longer one up.That way you get to see this faster. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CL…unfortunately.

------------------

Yumi watched as Ulrich stepped into the scanner, biting her lip. She could only hope that this would go okay. She glanced around.

'Okay Jeremie, we're ready…' She said slowly, crossing her fingers. She looked to Ulrich, hoping that she had stopped blushing by now.

Ulrich looked to Yumi as he stepped into the scanner, smiling slightly. He had crossed his own fingers, thinking the same as Yumi, hoping it would go okay. They couldn't afford to have any more trouble. Odd was almost certainly in trouble, so they had to help him too.

'Good luck Ulrich…' She said as he was hopefully transferred to Lyoko, on his way to help Aelita.

--------------------

Aelita sat, waiting for someone to turn up. She ducked as a Krab spotted her, running towards her. It fired…

Then exploded as Ulrich arrived and managed to destroy it in time.

'Ulrich!' Aelita cried, jumping up. 'You got here just in time.'

'Glad to hear it.' Ulrich replied, grinning slightly. He destroyed the last Krab and started to run towards the tower. Unfortunately XANA wasn't going to let them win that easily. More Krabs started to appear along with some Hornets.

'Uh-oh…' Ulrich muttered. They were almost completely surrounded…

--------------------

Jeremie leaned back in his chair as he noticed that Ulrich had made it safely to Lyoko.

'Yumi, Ulrich's fine.' He said slowly. 'But now they're surrounded by XANA's monsters. You need to go too and help.' He said, watching Ulrich and Aelita carefully.

'But, what about Odd?' Yumi questioned. She knew they couldn't just leave him.

'Don't worry, I'll go and help Odd. Right now you have to help Ulrich and Aelita…and fast.'

Yumi glanced back towards the elevator, where she knew Odd was in need of some assistance. But Ulrich was on his own.

'Okay Jeremie.' She said shortly, standing into the scanner as he transferred her to Lyoko.

--------------------

Jeremie quickly got up as soon as he knew Yumi was safely in Lyoko and helping Ulrich and Aelita.

'Odd!' He yelled, running towards the elevator. 'Are you okay?' He fumbled with the switches for the elevator, trying to jump start it again. He couldn't believe that this had happened. What now? He breathed a short sigh of relief as the elevator finally began to work, and the doors opened as it reached him.

Jeremie gasped when he saw Odd, knocked out cold. 'Odd!' He yelled, noticing he must have been electrocuted, seeing the fried circuits and Odd's bleeding hand.

After a few moments of waiting, Odd finally came to, sitting up and staring around. 'What happened to Yumi and Ulrich?' He asked almost as soon as he managed to take in his surroundings.

'They're in Lyoko, helping Aelita.' Jeremie replied.

'This…the scanners and the damaged elevator…that wasn't XANA, was it?' Odd asked, looking at Jeremie. He had figured out that something was up almost as soon as the lift had stopped.

Jermie didn't reply.

'Hello? Jeremie? Are you going to answer me or not?' Odd asked, starting to ger impatient.

'No, it was Sissy…' He had slowly, not even looking at Odd.

Author's Note:

Whoo…finally updated! Yipeeeeee! Anyway, unexpected…or not? Let me kow- please review!


End file.
